New Dimension
by Risen-Demons-and-Fallen-Angels
Summary: What happens when the characters of Fairy Tail, Naruto, SAO, and OHSHC came together in the real world? Read to find out! Some fighting/violence later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**It's late and I'm bored. I had a thought. What if (hides behind Erza, Natsu, Kirito, and Naruto) the characters of Naruto (cringes away from the haters out there), Fairy Tail, SAO (Sword Art Online), and OHSHC (Ouran High School Host Club) all came together to the real world with otakus and fangirls/fanboys (placed in America). Enjoy! Hehehe. *DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****THE CHARACTERS OR SHOWS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY OTHER THAN CAITLIN* Written by Caitlin and her brother.**

**_Chapter 1_**

**Naruto Normal POV**

There was a huge electrical storm about to hit Konoha. Little did they know: Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru, and Gaara (who was visiting Naruto) were about to face the biggest surprise of their life.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Normal POV**

**'WARNING SLIGHT SPOILER! IGNORE IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE EDOLAS ARC' **

While on a mission, a smaller Anima portal had become unstable while Mystogan was not there to stop it, Team Natsu containing Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Erza, Gajeel, and Grey (naked as usual) got caught up in it and sent to a strange world.

* * *

**OHSHC Normal POV**

"At the beach **ALONE**" While swimming in the ocean the host club (including Haruhi), a giant wave hit them, sending everyone under in a they woke up, it was not the beach anymore.

* * *

**SAO Normal POV**

'In SAO (the game) during the fight against a boss' A strange attack hitting Kirito, Asuna, Klein, and Agil sends an electrical current through their bodies. Where they wind up is definitely NOT SAO.

* * *

**Real World Normal POV**

'In Caitlin's bedroom' The BEST thing just happened to me. My favorite characters, other than Sasuke, from OHSHC, Naruto, SAO, and Fairy Tail all SHOWED UP IN MY ROOM. They look around really confused and I can tell Klein, Agil, Kirito, and Asuna were just in battle because they're bleeding. WAIT, BLEEDING!? THEY'RE REAL!? I was having a total fangirl moment inside when I saw Sasuke. I got up, slapped him really hard and said, "That's what you get, you jerk!"


	2. Sorry Important Author's Note Read Pleas

**Hey chibis, I'll be posting a new story each Saturday. just so you know, if this story is a hit, I'll upload more fanfics. See you Saturday.**


	3. Chapter 2

'In Caitlin's bedroom' The BEST thing just happened to me. My favorite characters, other than Sasuke, from OHSHC, Naruto, SAO, and Fairy Tail all SHOWED UP IN MY ROOM. They look around really confused and I can tell Klein, Agil, Kirito, and Asuna were just in battle because they're bleeding. WAIT, BLEEDING!? THEY'RE REAL!? I was having a total fangirl moment inside when I saw Sasuke. I got up, slapped him really hard and said, "That's what you get, you jerk!"

_**Chapter 2**_

**Real World Lucy's POV**

We ended up in a strange world while on our mission. There are other strange people here. Four of the look like they were just in battle. Everyone is really confused except one girl, with long auburn hair that goes half way down her back and brown eyes that are nearly black, who looks really freaked out. I'm about to speak up when she suddenly sees a boy with raven hair and onyx eyes. She walks over and slaps him for some reason. Do they know each other?

**Real World Sasuke's POV**

First there's an electrical storm at Konoha, then I end up in a strange world, and now a strange girl looks at me and slaps me for no reason saying that's what I get. I stare dumbfounded, when Naruto breaks out laughing from this and I punch him to shut him up. I look around to survey my surroundings. I'm in a bedroom surrounded by strange people and some people from my village. A girl with blonde hair with part of it in a ponytail and the rest hanging free (Lucy) is staring at me curiously. What's going on?

**Real World Caitlin's POV**

"Ok. I know you all have questions, I know who all of you are, what you have done accomplishment wise, but I have no idea how you got here to my world. First introductions, then questions? OK. Erza start us off then everyone else from that universe continue." After everyone made their introductions and I warned Natsu not to destroy ANYTHING, I explained my world and how I knew who everyone was and why Natsu and Hikaru had the same voices. Their reactions were as you'd expect them. Most of them freaked out, but Erza, and Kakashi, stayed calm got everyone from the Fairy Tail universe in line really quickly, then scared the others with her dark aura so much that they quieted down. "Ok, I have a few rules for living in this world. First, under no circumstance are you to use your abilities or weapons in this world. For Lucy, that means your spirits like Aquarius, Aries, etc. Only Loki and Plue because Loki looks human and plue could be a stuffed toy. Not Virgo because she's too weird. Natsu, NO FLAMES! Grey, no Ice Make Magic. And Erza, no requipping. Wendy, Gajeel, same goes for you two. Narutoverse people, no chakra usage and no weapons. Same goes for you SAO people. NO WEAPONS! Especially you Kirito. Second, NO FIGHTING WITH EACH OTHER!" I say eyeing Grey and Natsu, then say to Erza and Lucy, "Make sure they don't fight each other." Turning back to everyone, "Third, while here you must go to school, disguised as well. Otherwise, people will notice, because your animes are really popular here. Lucy, no whip. Erza, you have to wear your hair up and wear casual clothes, not armor. Grey, I can't stress this enough, NO STRIPPING OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN KILL YOU, I'm sorry Erza but, BUILD A TOWN OF HEAVEN JUST TO RESURRECT YOU AND KILL YOU AGAIN! Got it? I yell at him as he shrinks away scared. "Got it, Caitlin" "Good." I say satisfied with his reaction. "Now, back to what I was saying. Gajeel and everyone you have to dress normal and Natsu and Sakura, you have to wear a hat to hide your pink hair. Gaara, NO GORD. Agil, you'll be staying here with Klein and Kakashi. Happy, Carla, if I find you out of this house talking and flying, I will do the same to you as I will do to Grey if I find him stripping. Oh yeah, Tamaki and everyone else from OHSHC, absolutely NO FLIRTING." I say with a comical nerve on my head.

**Real World Tamaki's POV**

Caitlin is really scary when she's mad. I do what she says because of that and try to refrain from flirting with the princesses in this world. Suddenly, Caitlin tells me, "And no calling girls 'princesses'." That will be very difficult.

**Real World Asuna's POV**

Caitlin seems very nice, but very scary at the same time. I'll do what she tells me to do so I don't get mobbed with otakus, as she calls them. It seems like we'll get along just fine. Our sleeping arrangements are me, Caitlin, Kirito (at my request), Kaoru, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Sakura, Gaara, Kiba and Akamaru, Gajeel, Haruhi, and Kyoya in Caitlin's room and everyone else in the guest room next door. Though the girls and boys slept on separate side of the room. At least I got to share a room with Kirito. In the morning, Caitlin handed out clothes to every one for them to wear and had them fill out transfer papers so they could got to school the next day, (it was Sunday), and sent them in. I'm surprised I know english though. Caitlin explained that it was because the animes we were from were english dubbed, which meant they had voice actors read the scripts in english. We also got to watch the animes we were from up to the episodes where we disappeared so we didn't know what was going to happen next and try to change the course of the show. Everyone got enrolled into the high school Caitlin goes today, and we got our schedules.

**Real World Kakashi's POV**

I have to admit, Caitlin seemed really on top of things. I wonder if I could trade her with Sakura. It's going to be hard to keep Naruto and Sasuke in line, but I think Erza being there will be a help. I wonder what Caitlin would do if they broke her rules. As long as I get to keep my mask and books, I'm happy to do anything.

**Real World Grey's POV**

Caitlin is really scary and I think she would actually do to me as she threatened if she saw me stripping. So, um, I going to try not to. But not fighting with flame brain is really going to get to me. He makes me so mad sometimes. At least Juvia's not in this world. 'shivers' That would be difficult to deal with.

**Real World Haruhi's POV**

Living here with Caitlin isn't going to be so bad. It's not like much changed. At least I'll get a break from the host club. Everyone seems nice enough. Caitlin seems to scare a lot of them. Especially Tamaki. I think Hikaru and Kaoru like her. But I can't tell yet. I wonder what school will be like tomorrow. Maybe the kids won't be idiots like from Ouran Academy.

**Real World Caitlin's POV**

Since I assume most of the characters are scared of me, I think keeping them in line will be easier. I purposely put Grey, Erza, and Natsu in the same room so Grey and Natsu would behave. Since Erza has a class with Natsu and/or Grey in every one of her classes, so that's a relief. Weirdly, the reactions in animes, like the sweat drop, were transferred here with the characters. Tomorrow is going to be an extreme pain. And I have to keep threatening Happy to not bug the characters of other universes. Carla (shar-la) is a big help and so is Wendy. If my parents lived with me still, they would freak. Sometimes, I find Grey stripping in the house and call Erza up on him.

'THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL'

**Real World Erza's POV**

"After shopping yesterday, I got some really cute casual clothes." I think to myself. I wonder what curriculum they teach here. Magic 101 or maybe Advanced Dueling. Apparently, the boys don't want to sit near me, but I can't think of a reason why. So I sat by the window near the back, next to a boy with dark brown hair and the same color eyes, who told me his name was Jon. I panicked when he asked me my name, because we didn't discuss that at Caitlin's. So I told him it was Titania.

**Real World Jon's POV**

I instantly knew this was Erza. She tried to tell me her name was Titania, but I saw through it. "Well, I must be one of those stories people write online, becauses there's Erza sitting next to me. Caitlin!" I shout.

**Real World Caitlin's POV**

"Did I just hear you yell my name, Jon? If so, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I scream at him. His reply, "Why is Erza sitting next to me? Is it because we're in one of those stories people write online? Wink, wink, nudge, nudge." he says with both saying and doing it.

"Mavis, I thought you wouldn't notice quite yet. Well, simply put, they were sent here somehow. I don't know why but they were, so just roll with it and TELL NO ONE!" I shout quietly the last part, "All of Team Natsu are here from right before the Edolas Arc. Some SAO players, Naruto characters, and the Host Club are here too. They'll be staying with us for awhile, so be expecting them here at school for awhile." "What, does that mean I get to snap Sasuke's neck while he's asleep?" "That's a fabulous suggestion, but sadly, no. Otherwise I would have done that the night they first arrived." I sigh sadly.

'END OF SCHOOl'

**Real World Normal POV**

"Hey, hurry up guys!" Jon yells out to the big group walking up. "Jon, shut it, I had to help them with their lockers" Caitlin yells back to him. "Yea right, you're just slow." Jon complains while sticking his tongue out and pull their skin under his right eye down. Erza immediately recognized him from this morning and was as equally as surprised as everyone else when they saw that he wasn't scared of Caitlin. "I'm not scurred (scared) of you, you wimp." he yells while running home. Everyone looks at Caitlin as she just sighs exasperated.

**Author's ending statement**

**Caitlin singsongily : Haha, you'll just have to wait till next week!**

**My brother: Don't make the people wait another week, and by people, I mean me!**

**Natsu: Ya, who is Jon and why isn't he scared of you?!**

**My brother: You're so lonely you're having nonexistent characters talk at the end of your story!**

**Kakashi: Why wasn't I in this chapter!?**

**My brother (again): **_**AGAIN, THESE ARE NONEXISTENT CHARACTERS!**_

**Caitlin: I gotta go now! Baiiii (O_O)! See you next week!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Real World Kakashi's POV**

While I was reading my book, a boy came in, yelled hi, and got on what Caitlin explained to be a video game. Right after that, Caitlin burst in and yelled, "JON, I'M GONNA MURDER YOU, BOY!" I sweat dropped at the comment, not getting what was going on. Everyone else came in a few minutes later, and saw Caitlin being held at bay by the boy, Jon, with his foam sword, yelling "Back! Back! You EVIL BEAST!" With a smile, aggravating Caitlin even more. Once they got past the initial shock they tried to hold Caitlin back.

**Real World Haruhi's POV**

Well, I just saw a part of Caitlin I don't ever want to see again, but probably will. After we held her back and calmed her to keep her from killing Jon, she explained that he was her brother and just happened to be gone over the weekend. I'm surprised I didn't realize the resemblance earlier. They really could be twins.

**Real World Kirito's POV**

Well I'm surprised Jon was able to hold back Caitlin, but I think he does this daily. After Caitlin calmed down, she explained Jon was her brother. I'm surprised he is still alive, he must be skilled at holding her back with how scrawny he is, but then again Caitlin is too (Caitlin pulled a twinsies) (Jon, her brother, is writing this chapter). Well, I hope I'm not around her if this happens again.

#twinsies

Caitlin is writing again.

**Real World Kyoya's POV**

I'll have to work off my debt to Caitlin because, not only is she feeding us for free, she is also giving us a place to stay. Not many people would do that. I find her amusing. She can be nice at times, mean at times, and her volume of voice, though slightly high when mad, is an acceptable volume. Her brother, Jon, on the other hand, is very loud, and annoying, like Tamaki, except actually smart. I think he's like this just to bug Caitlin.

**Real World Jon's POV**

To let you know, I'm like this just to bug Caitlin. But it's not as much fun now because everyone just tries to calm down Caitlin. The looks on their faces were priceless when they came in. **Day 1 of trying to kill Sasuke: **Could not snap his neck. Too alert.

**Author's note**

**Caitlin and Jon: Just can't wait for the hate from Sasuke fans to flood in.**

**Sasuke: Why did it look like you were trying to snap my neck?**

**Jon (my brother if you didn't know): Again, NONEXISTENT CHARACTERS!**


	5. Chapter 4

_At school a week later_

**Real World Caitlin's POV**

I swear, Natsu and Grey are going to drive me nuts. I had to stop them from fighting ten times this week. And Jon's not helping. He just keeps playing pranks on one of them and blaming the other. Even in gym, when we were practicing throwing the footballs to one another. Jon somehow got a freeze ray and froze the ball before it got to Natsu and it hit him in the face. They started insulting each other and it got out of hand when the started to punch each other in the other's face. I finally had to go over to them and whisper a threat in their ear that is too gruesome to say out loud. Needless to say, the started shaking and slowly backed away from me.

**Real World Jon's POV**

Ok, I've been pull a lot of pranks on Natsu and Grey and have not been disappointed with their reactions. They think the other pull the pranks because it' s been easy to frame them. One of my more recent pranks involved a freeze ray. The way I got that freeze ray was a crazy old man came up to me and said, "It's dangerous to go alone, take this freeze ray!" Oh yeah I forgot, **Day 2 of trying to kill Sasuke: I kept trying to use rasengan, but I only got a tiny rasengan, it didn't work after that. You got lucky this time, but I will give you victory **_**for now.**_ **Sakura seems really upset about me trying to kill Sasuke, but why would I care, she's useless.**

**Real World Sakura's POV**

I think I heard Jon and Caitlin joking about me being useless. I don't know where they get that. I very helpful to the team. "Yeah, by hiding and doing nothing but standing there!" Jon shouts. I wonder if he really means it.

_Time for Sakura to join Tamaki in making a hamster home in the emo corner. Jon backs away saying, "No, no, no, I refuse."_

**Real World Tamaki's POV**

Sakura came and built a hamster home with me but I don't know why. I tried to cheer her up, but she just punched me. My emo corner just grew bigger. That was until Caitlin came over and told us to pay attention to the teacher. That got me back to my seat. Caitlin is really terrifying at times. Natsu and Grey told me the threat she used against them during their 3rd hour gym class. I just looked over to her and shivered at the thought.

**Real World Erza's POV**

For some reason, Natsu and Grey seem to shiver when they see Caitlin. I wonder why that is. So I ask her, and she explains what happened during their gym class together, but won't tell me what the threat was that scared them so much. I think it's better not to ask.

_At lunch_

**Real World Normal POV**

When everyone sat down to eat, Natsu and Grey sat down as far away as they possibly could from Caitlin, the threat still in their mind. Nobody sitting right next to Caitlin because of the deadly aura she was emitting. Except for a few of them, pretty much everyone knew about what happened with Caitlin in her gym class. All through this, Jon finished his food and went around stealing everyone's ice cream, even Caitlin's, which she gave up without a fight. He patronized her with a pat on the head for this, earning him a death glare. He slowly backed up saying, "Well, I'm gone now."

**Real World Natsu's POV**

I'll have to avoid Caitlin for awhile until she stops being mad at me. Jon just came up to me and said, "It looks like you and Grey are pranking each other a lot." with a giant grin on his face. " I haven't even done anything to him and he keeps pranking me for no reason! But I have to admit, who ever pulled those pranks on him did a great job. They were hilarious!" I reply laughing. "I especially like the one where a blow horn, I think, went off when he opened the door to the bathroom. Luckily, Caitlin wasn't there, though." I shudder at the thought of what the pranker would have of went through. Jon has a huge grin on his face and looks really proud for some reason. I wonder why.

_Outside after school_

**Real World Haruhi's POV**

I don't understand why Grey and Natsu can't figure out it's Jon who's pranking them. I mean, it's pretty obvious. He's always smiling and seems to know when a prank is going to happen before it does. They must be really dense. Everyone except them and Naruto knows. I get the feeling Caitlin knows, but enjoys it as much as everyone else, so she doesn't put a stop to it. I know Hikaru and Kaoru are really proud of Jon's pranks. Suddenly, I hear Caitlin yell really loudly and hear a crashing noise from the stairs. I rush to help. And then I see...

**Jon: Caitlin, you can't leave me on a cliff hanger. The readers can deal with the cliff hanger, I can't. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Because why not.**

**Caitlin: You always get to read my chapters before I put them online, so don't complain.**

**Haruhi: But are you OK or not?**

**Jon: How many times do I have to remind you? These aren't REAL PEOPLE!**

**Caitlin: See you guys next week! Baiiii! (^-^)**

**Jon mumbles: Lonely freak.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Flashback to the last chapter_

_Suddenly, I hear Caitlin yell really loudly and hear a crashing noise from the stairs. I rush to help. And then I see..._

**Real World Haruhi's POV **

"CAITLIN! ARE YOU OK!?" I shout. All I hear is a moan of pain, then, "I'm ok! I just need a little help! Quickly please!" I hear Caitlin shouted back. I run to her and see her sitting on the stairs, holding her ankle. "Get me to the bathroom by the kitchen, please. I need to get something from the sink." I help her up and we start walking. Jon suddenly shouts, "Walk it off, loser!" Caitlin sighs, exasperated, "This happens sometimes. The stairs, as you can see, are really steep. And since I'm a clutz, I fall down them easily. The school knows this happens, so I'll be fine." 'Wow, it really happens this much?' I think.

**Real World Caitlin's POV**

I'm really glad no one was home other than Jon and Haruhi. Everyone else was at the movies or looking for jobs. Jon works from home, so he helps when I fall really bad. I wrap up my ankle and grab my crutches, then go to the couch to play Minecraft (NOTE- I do not own this). I call the school and tell them what happened and tell them I'll need my elevator key back. They say they'll have it ready and will reset the incident free calendar for me. I thank them and call my boss to tell him that I'll have to work from home for awhile and will send him a copy of the revisions (I work for an author). When everyone gets home they ask me what happened and I recount the story. Jon says, "She can walk it off, she falls down the stairs all the time. Anyway, how have your pranks been going guys?" Not this again! Really, he needs to give it a rest! All he's doing is making it worse for me. Even more so since I have a twisted ankle now. "If there is any fighting at school or here, I swear to Mavis, I will sick Erza on you. Got it? Good! Now, let's play some Minecraft (NOTE- Again, I do not own this)." I say very cheery, patting the couch next to me indicating they should sit down and grab a controller and play.

**Real World Jon's POV**

I realize what Caitlin wants to do, but I'm gonna do it before she can. *Maniacal Laughter* MWHAHAHAHAHA! But I have to be sneaky about it, and trick them into thinking each other did it. **Day 3 of trying to kill Sasuke: Tried bash his head in while he was playing Minecraft, but he caught me. Told him I tripped and fell to trick him into thinking it was an accident.**

**Real World Normal POV**

Kakashi, Kirito, and Kiba caught onto Minecraft quickly, but no one else did. Natsu, Grey, and Naruto starved to death, Erza freaked out when she found out she had the default Steven skin on, and everyone (except Jon and Caitlin) tried to hug CREEPERS! You can just imagine the face palms that happened. In the end, Caitlin and Jon felt like being jerks and griefed everyone's houses, if you can call them that. It was disastrous! Though taunting Sasuke and Naruto when they placed their bed together was interesting. "Are you in a double bed because you guys love each other? I mean, you two did kiss, after all." Caitlin and Jon jeered at them, making them flustered.

**Caitlin: Gomen for the short story, but you're in for a treat in the next chapter! **

**Jon: WHAT!?**

**Caitlin: Not telling! Anyway, BAI MY CHIBIS! See you next time!**


	7. Author's Note New Story Voting

**My chibis, I want to write a new story, and will update it with this story. In the reviews, put the name of the listed anime you want the story to be placed in. OHSHC, Black Butler, Fairy Tail, or the first Naruto. I'll count the votes and the one with the most will be what I write it about. Place a genre next to the anime if you have one you want. The second most popular will be the third story I write about, and so on. Anyway, BAIII MY CHIBIS! See you Saturday.**


	8. Chapter 6

**The stories I mention ARE NOT MINE! A shout out to all the authors of the stories I mention, please don't report me.**

**Real World Jon's POV**

"*Evil laughter* My plan has been set into motion." **Day 4 of trying to kill Sasuke: I tried to shoot him with a huge laser cannon, but lasers can't do enough damage yet. We're not far enough into the future yet.**

**Real World Caitlin's POV**

Jon has really done it now. He introduced the characters to ship fanfictions with _**ALL **_their pairings. Now everything is extremely awkward between the ships, especially between Naruto and Sasuke, who blushed heavily when they read theirs, and Natsu and Grey, who don't fight anymore when they're being watched. At least they're still all talking to me and Jon, and I can still get some of them to play Minecraft with me when I'm mad. They learned that I'm not very nice when playing, and will go to their houses and set traps for them for when they come back.

**Real World Lucy's POV**

I have shut myself in the room I'm staying in after reading, _The Master and Servant Contract _on .net. I come down to get my meals, then head back up to the room I'm staying in. Gajeel avoids talking about Levy after reading whatever story Jon showed him. The only ones who haven't changed are Gaara, Kakashi, Klein, and Agil, but I don't think they were shown stories. Gray and Natsu must have read something especially bad, because when I see them, they avoid each other like the plague. And why do otakus ship me with so many people. It's kind of creepy.

**Real World Kakashi's POV**

I just sent Jon away when he said he wanted me to read something online, because he had been telling everyone that. He came back later with a book called 50 Shades of Grey. I am loving it so far, I wonder where I can find more books like it. I'll have to ask Caitlin or Jon.

**Real World Jon's POV**

Operation: Creepy Fanfiction is a success! Time to go to my secret lab that nobody knows about and the the amniesia inatores aka baseball bats. I hope I don't give any permanent brain damage, cause it's time to do this the Hitachiin way. **Day 4 part 2 of trying to kill Sasuke: I tried to bash his head in the head with the baseball bat, pretending to give him amnesia, but the others tried to stop me, so I gave them amnesia first. Kakashi was chilln', so I told him, "I had to give them amnesia." Caitlin fine though. We'll laugh about this later.**

**Caitlin: Wow that was hilarious. Their reactions though.**

**Jon: Well, I am an evil master mind!**

**Kakashi: Should I tell them about this if they ask?**

**Caitlin: No! They'll be so confused. It'll be hilarious!**

**Gaara: You realize my sand protected me, right?**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: What you talking about?**

**Jon: THESE CHARACTERS ARE FICTIONAL! I THOUGHT YOU LEARNED THAT! I WAS PROUD OF YOU, BUT NOW I'M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! GO TO THE CORNER OF SHAME AND DON'T COME OUT TILL YOU STOP BRINGING SHAME TO THIS FAMILY!**

**Caitlin: Harsh! Bye my chibis! Hoped you liked it!**

**Jon: To the corner of shame now!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Real World Caitlin's POV**

"*squeals* Yes! Yes! Yes! Today's the day!" I say while jumping up and down. "What's today, Caitlin-chan?" Wendy asks me curiously. "You'll find out later, after you get dressed into the clothes you arrived here in! I can't wait!" I squeal excitedly, "Spread the word to every else one for me, please." Then, I run off to tell Jon to get ready in his costume, and change into my own. By then, everyone is ready to go and waiting for an explanation. "Everyone, we're going to an anime convention to meet other otakus. Some of will be as you and ask to take pictures with you. This is called cosplay, and don't freak out when we get there, ok?" I explain hurriedly. Wendy raises her hand to be called on and asks, "Who're you and Jon-kun cosplaying as and what are on your hips?" "I'm cosplaying from Mikasa from SnK (Attack on Titan) and Jon is Levi from the same universe. The things on our hips are called 3D maneuvering gear and the slots hold the blades to the sword handles we're holding." I reply rather eagerly. "Now, TO THE CONVENTION!" I yell, raising my fist.

_*Timeskip* At the convention_

**Real World Normal POV**

Everyone, except Jon and Caitlin, stood in shock at all the cosplay. They were a hit with the other cosplay with their "costumes" and everyone just laughed at Gray and Natsu's fighting "act" and Erza stopping them like always. "I'm so glad Jon and I chose matching cosplay, because we were able to do fake duels to test how our strengths compared. Erza even joined in for fun." Caitlin narrates to the readers (you guys). "Hey Caitlin, are you talking to your 'chibis', as you call them?" Jon asked, them both forgetting about the rules of breaking the fourth wall like Deadpool (for all you comic geeks out there) does. This received them weird looks from the people in their vicinity. Gaara comes over to them, eyebrow (if he had any) quirked. "Who were you talking to?" He asks with mild interest. Realizing their mistake, Caitlin and Jon respond, "No one in particular." fairly quickly. "Anyway, it's about time to leave, we should round everyone up." Caitlin says.

_*Back at the house*_

"Wow! That was more fun than I thought it would be, Caitlin." Gajeel mutters, "But what was with the cats, Panther Lily? And why'd they keep calling me partner?" Caitlin and Jon share a very conspicuous look before she replies, yelling, "SPOILERS! SPOILERS! CODE RED SPOILERS!" loud enough to make the dragon slayers to cover their ears in pain. "Could it be that…" Happy gets cut off by Jon putting his hand over Happy's loud mouth. "Let's download and print out our pictures from today." Jon says while shooting daggers at Happy, who can't take a hint, and tried to keep on talking. "I agree. Then you can take back your pictures to your real worlds, if you ever do go back." Caitlin agreed, "This way, if you forget, you will still remember all of us." "We won't ever forget, and we'll never lose our pictures." Hunny says with tears in his eyes.

**Caitlin: Sorry for leaving you all on a sad note, but what about all the references I made? You like, right? It looks like Naruto won the voting, so I uploaded the first story chapter of Resolution Ignite. I like the name, it sounds cool. See you next time my chibis!**

**Jon: Caitlin, you have to stop calling them your chibi's. They're humans too. We have to have a big chapter next time, cause all we've had are filler chapters.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Real World Caitlin's POV**

It's the last day of school, and our large group headed out from the school. "I'm so glad that's over! I don't know how you two spent an entire year there without dying of boredom." Naruto says as he stretches his arms over his head.

"Let's just say that the teachers give me a lot of leniency because of my grades." I say.

"More like she's a teacher's pet." Jon snorts.

"And I'm proud of it. It keeps me on their good side." I huff indignantly.

**Real World No POV**

When the group returned to the home, they were surprised to find a portal for each group waiting in the living room. They could see the worlds in each portal, and Caitlin clapped her hands. "Everyone, go get changed and grab all of your stuff! I'll make food for you to take with you."

They followed her instructions a bit hesitantly, not quite wanting to leave yet. Caitlin and Jon had grown on the groups.

Caitlin dragged Jon into the kitchen, and the two quickly packed spaghetti and chocolate in bags for the groups. They also put sodas and koolaids in the bags. Jon grabbed cards for them to take back, and put them in the bags as well.

The groups came back down as Caitlin and Jon finished up, and the goodbye's commenced. There was a lot of tears and hugs, but neither Caitlin nor Jon cried and only sent the groups on their way.

**OHSHC No POV**

The group landed in Kyoya's beach mansion, and looked at the time and date. It was the same as when they first left, only hours later. "We'll never see Cait-chan or Jon-chan again, will we?" Honey asks with teary eyes.

"We'll just have to remember them. Let's have dinner before it get's too late." Haruhi says as she picks up their bag and walks to the kitchen.

The hosts find their letters at dinner and smile at how they were written in English. "I guess that'll never change." Hikaru says with a smile.

**Naruto No POV**

The Naruto group landed right in the Hokage's office. "There you are! Where have you been for the past two months!?" Tsunade bellows at the group.

"Sorry, Granny. We were in another dimension. But we're back." Naruto chuckles sheepishly.

Tsunade pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration before speaking up again. "Gaara, your siblings are here. I suggest you go find them now."

Gaara nods before leaving the office. "Now," Tsunade turns her attention to the remaining ninja, "You head to Inochi to have your memory checked. You're dismissed."

"Can we eat first? Caitlin and Jon made some food for us." Sasuke asks, not wanting to waste the spaghetti that he had grown fond of.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure to get to Inochi as soon as possible." Tsunade waves them off.

"We have to go find Gaara so he can eat with us!" Naruto says as he bounces out of the office.

"Kami have mercy on the poor souls who had to spend two months with Naruto and Sasuke' fighting." Tsunade murmurs as she puts her head on the desk.

**Fairy Tail No POV**

The group was plopped down in the middle of the guild hall, a few member shrieking in surprise. "What the!? How'd you get there so fast!?" Levi squeaks as she gets up off the floor.

"The portal, what else?" Natsu says as if it's obvious.

"How'd your job go?" Mira asks as she walks up.

"We didn't finish it. We ended up switching dimensions for half a year." Lucy says.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Mira asks as she shakes her head slightly, not doubting the group for a minute. Crazier things had happened in Fairy Tail. "Anyway, you better go see Master and explain. I'll take your bag for you."

"It's fine. I'm going to save it for a party later. It's spaghetti, soda, and kool aid." Lucy smiles as she makes her way up to Gramp's office. The rest of Team Natsu makes their way after her and start discussing where the party details. Mira smiles at their carefree attitude and goes back to serving.

**Sao Normal POV**

"Whoa!" Kirito shouts as he lands on his butt with Asuna sprawled over his lap. They're in the boss's room, but it's empty. Making their way to the next floor, the group discusses their time with Caitlin and Jon.

"Wait, did the food and drinks transfer to our inventories?" Klein asks in a worried tone.

"Let me check." Kirito says as he pulls up his menu. Scrolling through his inventory, he quickly finds the food and drinks. "We still have them. Let's meet up at Agil's and have a picnic after we find our friends."

"Yeah, we should probably show them we aren't dead." Asuna smiles, thinking of how Liz will react.

"Tomorrow at four. I'll close the shop early." Agil says before heading off to his shop. The group splits up for the day, their memories of the past six months fresh in their minds.


End file.
